Additive manufacturing processes (or 3D printing) involve the deposition of successive layers of a material to create a three-dimensional object. For example, by using inkjet printheads to deposit photopolymers to form an object. However, most current printheads have an upper limit of 10-20 centipoise (cP) for the viscosity of the materials that can be ejected. While other additive manufacturing methods, such as Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM) or Selective Laser Sintering (SLS), can use extremely viscous materials, they cannot provide multi-material composites or intermixing of the deposited materials, as can be done with jetted materials. Accordingly, there is demand for additive manufacturing processes that can create multi-material or multi-color composites using high viscosity materials.